


Котенок в снежную бурю

by SadJuliy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Фогги Нельсон, Гипотермия, Легкие страдания, Мэтт находит котенка, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, и тот довольно милый, и это буквально весь сюжет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadJuliy/pseuds/SadJuliy
Summary: Тот случай, когда Мердок спас котенка из замерзающего Гудзона и чуть не помер от переохлаждения.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Karen Page
Kudos: 1





	Котенок в снежную бурю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A kitten in a Snowstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082507) by [Notawriterjustalurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker). 



> Примечания от автора:  
> Это терапевтический фик, то есть фик, который я написала, чтобы подбодрить себя, и я надеюсь, что он подарит тепло и вам 😂🥺
> 
> Примечания от переводчика:  
> Переводчик упал под стул от смеха, умер от умиления и воскрес, чтобы попросить у автора разрешение на перевод. (Получено)
> 
> For author:  
> It was a great pleasure to translate this work! Before translation i didn't have a clue how many wonderful language details and jokes this work contained. It totally made my head blow but i didn't regret)

Телефон Фогги всегда был включен на полную громкость, _всегда_. Особенно в ранние утренние часы и _особенно_ когда Нью-Йорк переживал одну из самых сильных снежных бурь, что он видел за все эти годы. В такие ночи, как эта, беспокойство о Мэтте было неизбежным, и Фогги догадывался, что таковой была цена за то, что его лучший друг носил маску дружелюбного соседа-линчевателя.

Но у Мэтта все еще находились способы его удивить, хотя Фогги думал, что это невозможно, учитывая, что тот обычно вытворял. 

Как сегодня вечером, например, когда рука Фогги была по костяшки погружена в попкорн, а сам он уже полчаса смотрел фильм с прелестным окончанием в виде Марси, устроившейся у него под мышкой, — в общем, у них было все, что нужно, для предстоящей ночи. И именно тогда телефону Фогги приспичило зазвонить, являя звук стучащих зубов Мэтта по ту сторону линии, который нараспев произнес два, на первый взгляд, совершенно ничего не значащих слова:

— Принеси ветчины…

Принести?.. _Ветчины?_

— Ветчины? — Фогги сел прямо, будто это каким-то образом помогло бы ему лучше слышать. Сперва он подумал, что во всем была виновата плохая связь — в конце концов экстремальные погодные условия были и не на такое способны — и что, возможно, все то время, что он провел, работая в мясной лавке Нельсонов, нанесло его психическому здоровью гораздо больший урон, чем он предполагал.

Но Мэтт повторил: 

— Моя квартира. Принеси ветчины. 

— Тебя там удар хватил, дружище? — был вынужден спросить Фогги. Марси одарила его встревоженным, но в то же время не очень довольным взглядом. — Впрочем, — замешкался он, — не отвечай, оставайся на месте. Я скоро буду. 

Дверь была открыта, когда он добрался туда, конечно, _когда_ он добрался туда — эта короткая прогулка от «Мясных деликатесов Нельсона» до квартиры Мэтта заняла у него где-то неделю по ощущениям, учитывая весь тот толстый слой льда, в который превратился снег в течение нескольких часов после полуночи. И конечно же у Фогги не оказалось каким-либо образом подходящей обуви — или подходящего _чего-нибудь_ , серьезно. 

Он нашел Мэтта сидящим на кровати; тот уже снял половину костюма, но все еще дрожал, и с него струйками стекала вода.

— Ты выходил наружу? — Фогги небрежно махнул рукой в сторону окон. — В _этом_? — Потому что так оно и было, не так ли? Мэтт Мердок подумал, что будет хорошей идеей заняться паркуром в самый разгар снежной бури, не имея на себе ничего, кроме едва касающегося сосков на груди тонкого слоя спандекса, и глупо полагая, что он выйдет из всего этого совершенно невредимым. 

— П-п-послушай, Фогги, — начал он и крепко сжал челюсть, пробуя остановить зубы, стучавшие без его разрешения. — Это не…

Фогги тяжело вздохнул, уже теряя терпение от перспективы провести ночь здесь — _снова_ , вместо его теплой уютной постели:

— Тебе нужно снять всю остальную одежду, приятель, вот прямо сейчас.

Мэтт мотнул головой и, кажется, его проигнорировал. 

— Ты принес? — спросил он. 

— Что?

— Т — т-ты принес _ее_? — его рука потянулась к бумажному пакету, который Фогги нес под мышкой и о котором уже успел забыть. 

Волна упрямства захлестнула его, и Фогги сделал тяжелый вздох, выпалив:

— Знаешь, это уже просто смешно! — заявил он. — Я у тебя на таком коротком поводке, что ты ждешь, что я нарушу все свои планы на вечер, только чтобы принести тебе лучшее мясо, которое только Адская Кухня может предложить, в любой чертов момент, когда тебе заблагорассудится? Ну то есть, серьезно? Вот что значит для тебя наша дружба?  
  
Мэтт закатил глаза — медленно. Так медленно, что казалось, будто они в самом деле застыли в его глазницах:

— Но ты принес ее? 

— Конечно принес, — Фогги протянул ему сверток, — но я реально не понимаю, как тебе это поможет в твоем положении. 

— Под кроватью, — произнес Мэтт. Его голос дрожал, когда он неопределенно указал куда-то вниз, его пальцы, теперь, когда Фогги мог рассмотреть их поближе, казалось, были окрашены в какой-то нездоровый голубовато-фиолетовый оттенок. 

— Что там под ней? 

— Просто… — стоял на своем Мэтт, — _взгляни_. 

Очень неохотно, но Фогги все же наклонился, точнее говоря, даже опустился на колени, упершись ладонями в пол и прижавшись щекой к девственно чистым половицам Мэтта. 

— Я ничего не вижу, — произнес он, едва взглянув, и только затем осознал, что в просвете между кроватью и полом маячило темное пятно; шероховатое — _пушистое_ темное пятно. 

— Это что… — Фогги сделал несколько скребущих движений пальцами по полу взад и вперед. — Это что, _котенок_? 

— Он не хочет выходить. 

— Откуда у тебя котенок, Мэтт? 

Тот проигнорировал его — снова. Серьезно, Фогги уже давно должен был привыкнуть к этому. 

— Он напуган, Фогги. 

— Так _вот_ для чего ветчина? — понимающе промычал он. — Чтобы задобрить твоего маленького кошачьего заложника? — Он смягчил голос, направляя его, скорее, в сторону пространства под кроватью. — Эй, малыш… этот мистер Мердок похы-ы-тил тебя во время твоих маленьких кошачьих дел? 

— Фогги…

— Ты хочешь немного ветчины, приятель? — Он сунул руку в пакет и оторвал крошечный кусочек. — Вот те… кскскскс. Не бойся. Мы просто тебя согреем. Ты должно быть голодный, а? — он снова понизил голос до шепота. — Это лучшая ветчина, которую только Адская кухня может предложить…

— Фогги…

— Т-с-с-с. Он выходит.

На мгновение они оба окоченели — Мэтт в более буквальном смысле этого слова. Котенок, через несколько секунд высунув нос из-под кровати, схватил кусок ветчины и нырнул с ним обратно в темноту. Он был рыжим в полоску, если Фогги правильно понял, — симпатичный кроха, и выглядел таким же промокшим и несчастным, как и Мэтт. 

— У тебя есть одеяла? 

— В шкафу, — ответил Мэтт, судорожно вздохнув.

Он достал три, два бросил прямо в лицо Мэтта, проходя мимо, а третье использовал как что-то вроде приспособления для ловли котенка, снова опускаясь на колени и задабривая его другим куском, пока тот не подошел достаточно близко для того, чтобы Фогги смог до него дотянуться, схватить за шкирку и вытащить на свет божий. 

— А, так ты у нас боевой? — тот шипел и изворачивался под собственным весом, а затем попытался превратить пальцы Фогги в фарш, когда тот поймал его в одеяло, извиваясь и вертясь у него в руках. — Ладно, ладно, — произнес Фогги, — ты зол на этот мир, я понял. Кого-то ты мне напоминаешь. 

Фогги был обязан поднять глаза после этого, просто чтобы убедиться, что Мэтт смеялся, и он смеялся — не беря во внимание трясущуюся голову и посиневшие губы, уголки которых изогнулись в обиженной улыбке. И, по крайней мере, наконец-то начал снимать остальную часть костюма, хотя явно испытывал трудности со шнурками ботинок. 

В конечном итоге, Фогги просто обязан был предложить свою помощь, потому что, глядя на него, испытывал в лучшем случае раздражение, в худшем — мучительную боль. 

— Подержи Кэттью. 

Лицо Мэтта приняло то многозначительное выражение, которое, честно говоря, можно было ожидать от человека, чье имя использовали в качестве кошачьего каламбура. Тем не менее Мэтт все равно протянул руки, беря котенка и укачивая его так бережно, как только мог, несмотря на дрожь во всем теле; тот был плотно завернут в одеяло, и только оранжевые уши и зеленые глаза виднелись сквозь складки ткани. 

Закончив с одним ботинком, Фогги отошел и стянул его, принимаясь за следующий. 

— Где ты его нашел?

— В Гудзоне, — ответил Мэтт простодушно. 

— В Гудзоне? В смысле в реке? — Мэтт кивнул, и Фогги покачал головой. — Срань господня, Мэтт, там чертовски холодно, ты мог превратиться в сосульку. 

Последовала пауза. 

— Я не мог просто…

— Ты не мог просто бросить его, я знаю, — Фогги с упоением закинул сапог куда-то через плечо, — кто вообще мог подумать, что Дьявол Адской кухни способен на такой жестокий поступок. 

Мэтт действительно улыбнулся, тонкой такой, едва заметной улыбкой с оттенком, близким к _мы поговорим об этом утром_.

Котенок снова очутился в руках Фогги, а Мэтт, принявшись стягивать оставшуюся мокрую ткань с бедер, в последнюю секунду отвернулся, предпочтя показать голый зад, нежели чем голый перед. 

— Отвернись, Кэттью! — воскликнул Фогги, конечно же, ни на секунду не отворачиваясь сам; вместо этого он помог Мэтту уложить себя в постель, свободной рукой набрасывая два одеяла поверх того, что уже было на кровати. 

— Спасибо, Фог, — Фогги мягко улыбнулся в ответ на благодарный кивок Мэтта. По телу того пробежала видимая волна холода, освобождая из ледяного плена и заставляя вздрогнуть так сильно, что он зажмурился. 

— Карен — деревенская девушка, она знает, что делать с котами, — сказал Фогги чуть погодя, размышляя вслух. Было очевидно, что Мэтт не имеет достаточно навыков, чтобы быть ответственным хозяином питомца, и, даже несмотря на то, что Фогги знал того меньше пяти минут, Кэттью заслуживал лучшей участи, чем стать еще одним животным, пополнившим приют в преддверие Рождества. 

— Не звони Карен, — невнятно произнес Мэтт, тяжелым от изнеможения и приближающегося сна голосом, при этом умудряясь звучать сурово и даже как-то до сих пор угрожающе. 

— Почему?

— Просто… она подумает…

Фогги усмехнулся.

— Не волнуйся, Мэтт, все знают, что цыпочки без ума от всего милого и пушистого. Даже Карен. Это закон.

Мэтт слишком замерз и устал, чтобы сопротивляться размышлениям Фогги, а потому, казалось, смирился с поражением — невиданная редкость, которую стоило отпраздновать со стаканом лучшего виски Мэтта и бутылкой горячей воды, послужившей отличной самодельной грелкой для котенка.

Собственно, так он и провел ночь, в конце концов рухнув на одеяло с другой стороны кровати Мэтта с котенком, свернувшимся между ними, когда вкус виски заставил его погрузиться в глубокий, странным образом приятный сон. 

На следующее утро Фогги открыл дверь Карен.

— Что происходит? Почему ты позвонил так поздно? — у Карен, конечно же, имелись свои вопросы, у нее всегда они были. — Что-то с Мэттом? — по понятным причинам она в основном предполагала худшее и имела право волноваться, когда Фогги попросил ее заскочить к ним до работы, утверждая, что это _срочно_ и кое-кому требуется ее помощь. 

— Просто т-с-с-с, — шепнул он ей, — тише, — Фогги указал на спальню, — смотри. 

Выглянув из-за угла, Карен в мгновение ока прикрыла рот рукой, и Фогги был уверен, что она чуть не взвизгнула при виде все еще спящего Мэтта с маленьким рыжим котенком, который клубком свернулся на его голой груди. 

— Я успел сделать снимки, — самодовольно сказал Фогги, — ему в жизнь не отвертеться, — но Карен уже стояла на коленях перед кроватью, ее пальцы маленькими хватательными движениями загребали воздух около котенка — она была как ребенок перед вазой с конфетами, которые ему запретили есть. 

— Он такой… _Фогги_ …он такой… _милый_.

Мэтт проснулся, сморщившись от звука голоса Карен всего в нескольких дюймах от его уха, его руки быстро нащупали пушистое существо, разместившееся под его подбородком. 

— Хей, малыш, — прошептала Карен, — ты такой очаровашка, не правда ли… — Мэтт, казалось, испытывал легкое замешательство и вместе с тем был польщен…Или…В любом случае его щеки окрасились в уморительный оттенок розового, пока Карен кончиками пальцев приглаживала шерстку между ушами котенка. 

— Его зовут Кэттью Муррдок.

Карен фыркнула. 

— Его определенно зовут не так, — ворчливо и совершенно неблагодарно — учитывая текущие обстоятельства – сказал Мэтт. 

— О-у-у-у. Он мурлычет, — пропищала Карен, что заставило Мэтта широко улыбнуться, прежде чем он прикусил язык. Она снова отдернула руку, откашлялась и смущенно пожала плечами.

— Что нам с ним делать? — спросила она. — Мы не можем просто…

— Ну, мы подумали, что ты, возможно, знаешь, — сказал Фогги. 

Карен на мгновение задумалась.

— Ну, он может пока что остаться со мной, пожалуй… по крайней мере пока погода не улучшится. Затем я могу поспрашивать? Посмотреть, захочет ли кто-нибудь его приютить? 

— Звучит неплохо, — Мэтт осторожно кивнул. 

— Я имею в виду… если только ты не хочешь его оставить? — она окинула его с головы до ног чуть ли не извращенским взглядом, словно могла видеть сквозь одеяло. — Ты вроде как подходишь ему. 

Фогги поднял руки в воздух и стремительно опустил их вниз, громко хлопая себя по бедрам, а затем намеренно откашлялся самым неприятным образом.

— Мэтту нельзя держать у себя котенка. К нему так еще больше цыпочек будет клеится. А я вот, например, хочу, чтобы другим самцам того же вида что-то осталось. — Фогги поднял два больших пальца вверх. — Окей? _Окей_. 

Карен рассмеялась.

— Я думаю, ты прав, — ее пальцы еще раз пробежались по загривку котенка, прежде чем она встала. — Я найду ему хороший дом, обещаю.   
  
— Отлично, — воскликнул Фогги, — а теперь можешь, пожалуйста, сказать Мэтту, чтобы он перестал прыгать в реки и спасать обездоленных? Он меня не послушает.

— Он никого из нас не послушает, — парировала Карен. 

— Я все еще здесь, вы в курсе? 

— Да, мы в курсе, — улыбнулся Фогги. Карен бросила на него озорной взгляд: 

— Это все часть плана.

— У-гу, — кивнул Фогги. 

— Какого… — Мэтт вздрогнул, когда котенок впился когтями в нежную кожу около его ключицы. — Какого _плана_? 

— Эм, — протянула Карен, — все знают, что… ну-у… тебе нельзя двигаться, когда…

— Когда на тебе спит котенок, — закончил Фогги. 

— Ага.

— Это закон.

— Закон, — согласилась Карен. 

Мэтт снова закрыл глаза, положил руку на Кэттью, погладил его по спине и улыбнулся.

— Ну, — сказал он нехотя, — если это закон… тогда, наверное, мне придется здесь застрять. Не так ли? 

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарий автора:  
> Не могу признать за собой права на "Кэттью Муррдока", думаю, видела его на одном из фан-артов, так что кто бы это ни придумал, молодец 😂😂


End file.
